


Full Moon

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-06
Updated: 2009-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is never shy to give his opinion, and neither is Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

Title: Full Moon  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Severus is never shy to give his opinion, and neither is Harry.  
Word Count: 100  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: Er, humor. *g*  
A/N: Written for [](http://veridari.insanejournal.com/profile)[**veridari**](http://veridari.insanejournal.com/) , who _yet again_ managed to successfully guess which fic was mine in the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws)[](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=snarry_ldws)**snarry_ldws** week 7 competition. Also, please to be excusing the lame title.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Full Moon

~

“Rubbish,” Severus muttered, glaring into a book.

Harry grinned. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“I confiscated this book from a student.” Severus shook his head. “Vampires do _not_ sparkle!”

Harry laughed. “What?” Turning the book over, he read the title. “‘Full Moon’?”

“The author contends vampires sparkle in sunlight.” Severus tossed the book aside with a snort.

“I hope that student never meets a real vampire,” Harry said.

“Indeed.”

Chuckling, Harry Banished his clothes. “Can I interest you a different ‘full moon’?” he purred, wriggling his arse at Severus.

Severus smirked. “Let’s see if I can make _you_ sparkle.”

~


End file.
